Un Ravenclaw en tu vida
by FanFiker-FanFinal
Summary: Rose Weasley y Lorcan Scamander han estado esperando su momento para decirse lo que significan el uno para el otro y, cuando finalmente lo hacen, cierto acontecimiento pone a prueba su confianza. Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".
1. Un loco

**Título:** _Un Ravenclaw en tu vida_

**Autora:** FanFiker_FanFinal

**Pareja:** Rose/Lorcan

**Rating:** NC-13

**Género:** Romance

**Universo: **Next-Generation

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia ni se infringen deliberadamente derechos de autor.

**Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**.

_**Resumen: **__Rose Weasley y Lorcan Scamander han estado esperando su momento para decirse lo que significan el uno para el otro y cuando finalmente lo hacen, cierto acontecimiento pone a prueba su confianza._

* * *

><p><em>1. Un Loco<em>

_Pon un Ravenclaw en tu vida_

_Un Ravenclaw apoyará las locuras de un Gryffindor porque le gusta probar cosas nuevas._

_Un Ravenclaw reirá las gracias de un Slytherin porque admira la agudeza y el humor inteligente._

_Un Ravenclaw aplaudirá el trabajo duro de un Hufflepuff porque lo perfecto siempre es lo mejor._

Rose sonrió ligeramente y dobló de nuevo el papel escondido en su libro de _Transformaciones_. Su mirada se perdió en el infinito, llenándose de recuerdos de un portador de túnica azul tan afín a sus ojos. Desde hacía más de tres años ese muchacho ocupaba sus pensamientos y emociones, pero Rose era disciplinada y anteponía todos sus deberes de bruja a todo lo demás, relajándose y divirtiéndose, eso sí, cuando la ocasión lo ameritaba.

Alzó la vista y volvió a atender en clase de McGonagall: la profesora era muy exigente en cuanto a notas de su grupo se refería, y ese año ella quería ganar a Lea Corner, de Hufflepuff, la siguiente mejor estudiante de su promoción.

Por otro lado estaba la liga de quidditch. Ese año habían perdido varios partidos contra algunas casas y necesitaban remontar lo que quedaba de curso, y la primavera se abría paso, lenta pero segura. El capitán, Malcom Thomas, estaba proponiendo duros entrenamientos para los jugadores y ella llegaba agotada cada miércoles y viernes a su sala común.

Al final de la jornada tocaba Herbología con Slytherin, pero uno de ellos llegó tarde y susurró algo al oído de Pomona Sprout, quien frunció el ceño, dijo algo más, e invitó al muchacho a tomar sitio en su clase.

—¿Qué pasa, Albus? —susurró la joven cuando el chico tomó el sitio a su lado izquierdo, aún con el resuello en su garganta.

—Lily, se ha vuelto a caer —informó el muchacho desabrochándose su túnica verde, y cogió una maceta para comenzar a llenarla con tierra.

Rose sonrió. Lily Potter era bastante torpe. La explicación de Lorcan es que la adolescente estaba creciendo tan rápido que su cuerpo no se acostumbraba a la longitud de sus miembros. Cuando alargaba el brazo para coger una botella, su mente pensaba que aún no había llegado a ella y sus dedos la tocaban, tirándola en el proceso.

Lily pasaba más tiempo en la enfermería que en clase, algo que no parecía desagradarla profundamente porque gracias a sus visitas aprendía sobre alguna poción, o algún hechizo para colocar los huesos, tal vez unos toques de varita para acelerar cicatrizaciones. Le llamaba la atención el campo de la sanación; quizá fuera una señal para elegir algo relacionado con esa profesión en un futuro.

La chica les sonrió cuando Rose y Albus subieron a verla. Pomfrey susurró algo así como que los Potter tenían el récord de acudir a la enfermería en toda su carrera y aconsejó a Lily que anduviera con cuidado por enésima vez pero sin ninguna esperanza. Así, los cuatro se dirigieron al Gran Comedor: Albus voló hacia la mesa de Slytherin y Rose se sentó junto a Lily y otra compañera suya, Orleans Boot, con quien compartía quidditch y ambas hablaron del último acontecimiento en el que Orleans había recibido un vociferador por verse con un chico tras el toque de queda del castillo.

Lily suspiró al saberse ignorada y paseó la vista por la mesa de Slytherin, donde vio a su hermano Albus charlando animadamente con un chico de color. Scorpius Malfoy, un poco más allá, le lanzó una pajarita, pero Albus la ignoró.

Ese fue el momento que eligió Lorcan para, junto a su hermano, entrar en la sala común. Ambos iban cargados con una bandolera llena de libros. Sonaron algunas risas en la mesa de los Gryffindor y Lily puso mala cara: Lorcan era conocido en Gryffindor como "el loco" por las impropias reacciones que tenía cuando alguien discutía o decía algo fuera de lugar. Si había una discusión y él estaba cerca, reía o tiraba algo al suelo para desviar la atención del foco negativo para, según él, romper la mala energía. Tanto ella como Rose encontraban eso exquisitamente divertido, pero no todo el mundo opinaba igual, sobre todo si el foco de atención eras tú y tenías nula intolerancia a quedar en ridículo. Los Lovegood habían sido en su momento bastante extravagantes y los hijos habían heredado este grado, siendo Lorcan el más extraño de los dos hermanos. Lily suspiró y bebió zumo de calabaza. Ella sería Lily Scamander si no fuera porque sabía la predilección de Lorcan por Rose Weasley. Y su prima era tonta. ¿Qué esperaba para salir con él?

Un golpe en su costado la devolvió a la realidad.

—Hermanita, ¿cuándo vas a dejar de ser tan torpe? ¿Crees que alguien se fijará en ti si sigues así?

James la sonreía con suficiencia. Su hermano seguía con ese aire chulesco desde la infancia, agravado por el hecho de ser uno de los chicos más deseados de su casa y creérselo demasiado. Era muy protector con ella, pero gozaba haciéndola rabiar.

Lily frunció el ceño y apretó el vaso de calabaza, reprimiéndose para tirárselo. Después recordó el método Scamander e imaginó a James desnudo y atado a uno de los tres aros de la portería de quidditch. Se le escapó una risa ahogada.

—Estás loca. Cuida esas compañías —le susurró su hermano, y se levantó y se fue. A su lado, Rose, que había visto todo, la sonrió, cómplice.

Entre murmullos, cotilleos sobre profesores y algunas risas finalizó la hora de comer y los estudiantes se retiraron a sus respectivas salas comunes o a sus clases extracurriculares.

Rose acudía a _Estudios Antiguos_ y la clase se impartía en un aula del sexto piso; el profesor, un mago de edad avanzada llamado Rubens, estaba allí cuando llegó, peleando con unas diapositivas. Todo su pelo y barba eran canosos y tenía cierta aura de dejadez, lo que hacía la clase bastante soporífera. Para Rose, sin embargo, era el único momento que coincidía con Lorcan, aparte de las clases habituales diarias, y siempre se sentaban juntos. Aquel día no fue diferente.

—Princesa —saludó él al llegar y dejarse caer en el pupitre.

—Cuellito mío —respondió Rose, y Lorcan esbozó una sonrisa ligera: el mote hacía referencia a una famosa canción cantada por Lorcan D'eath, un medio vampiro que hizo furor en su día interpretándola, siendo el número uno durante nueve semanas. Rose no era la primera persona que le dirigía ese mote. Ya lo habían hecho muchas chicas y compañeros, pero el tono no era el mismo: mientras los primeros lo hacían en pos de burlarse de él, Rose lo pronunciaba con cariño y de forma juguetona. Seguramente quería borrar su trauma de alguna forma, y él lo agradecía. Se quitó su túnica y la dejó sobre la silla. Subir todas aquellas escaleras le había hecho sudar. Miró a Rose, quien apartó la vista y se preguntó si no había estado mirándolo furtivamente. Nah, normalmente era él quien lo hacía. Rose era mucho más interesante de mirar. Sus ojos marrones tenían mucha fuerza y seguridad, y las pecas le daban un aspecto inocente y dulce, a juego con su cabello rizado, heredado probablemente de su madre.

Mientras Rubens les explicaba un avance de la intrincada magia de los antiguos trasladores, los jóvenes se pasaban un pergamino con notitas.

"¿Te has decidido ya? ¿Vas a poner un Ravenclaw en tu vida?"

Rose miró varias veces la frase, negó con la cabeza mientras escribía:

"No sé. Sigo sin convencerme. Además, no es como si desearas un gryffindor más que cualquier otra casa".

"Bueno, la nota quiere decir que tú me gustas seas como seas. Que no importa el uniforme que lleves ni qué sangre tengas".

Rose ahogó una risita.

"Ugh. Eso ha sonado fatal, como si no te importara que fuéramos primos o algo así. Qué enfermo estás, Lorcan".

"Vaya, esa frase siempre me funcionaba con cualquier chica".

Rose miró por encima del hombro y al ver aquella frase frunció el ceño, pero Lorcan sonrió levemente y plasmó:

"Claro que tú no eres cualquiera, así que tendré que ser más imaginativo".

Lorcan le pasó el pergamino con cuidado. Rubens estaba pasando diapositivas y explicando las formas y medidas necesarias para cualquier traslador con el fin de que funcionara. El resto de estudiantes parecía tomar apuntes como posesos, pero ambos sabían que hacían lo mismo que ellos.

"Yo, sin embargo, sería vilipendiada si llevo a casa a un mago de sangre pura. Mis padres esperan que traicione a la sangre, ya sabes, por mantener la tradición", escribió Rose.

"Estoy seguro de que no reaccionarían de igual forma si me llevaras a mí que si lo hicieras con Scorpius Malfoy".

Rose hizo un gesto de desagrado al leer el nombre de otro de sus "enemigos". Scorpius era también muy buen estudiante y en ocasiones ambos se lanzaban miradas retadoras cuando uno sacaba mejor nota que otro. La sangre no llegaba al río, porque Scorpius no era un peligro potencial. A pesar de su altivez e irritación (heredadas de su padre, según decía Ron), era un chico tranquilo que tenía una relación cordial con su primo Albus, aunque se echasen pullitas de vez en cuando.

"Mi padre me mataría y mi abuelo me remataría"

Ambos dejaron de rasgar sus plumas y atendieron la clase para disimular, aunque ambos preferían un enfoque del tema desde otra perspectiva. El conocimiento de Rubens era notable, pero la forma de transmitirla a los estudiantes no era la adecuada. La clase sería mil veces mejor con alguien más dinámico. Prestaron atención durante un rato más porque el profesor podía pedirles sus apuntes, y ya habían tenido un susto siendo descubiertos. Desde entonces, Rose utilizaba el _pergamino secreto_, una de las maravillas de la tienda Weasley que regentaba su tío. Un toque de varita, y todo lo anotado, desaparecía. Además, eran inmunes al _Revelio. _Cuando el resto de los alumnos de clase se enteraron, mandaron una lechuza a _Sortilegios __Weasley _solicitando numerosos pedidos del producto.

Al finalizar la clase y faltando dos horas para la cena, Lorcan sugirió pasear por los invernaderos, esperando que Rose declinara la invitación como había hecho otras veces, aludiendo su responsabilidad de hacer las tareas de la escuela. Para ella era importante no solo estudiar, sino sacar buenas notas. Sin embargo, ese día, accedió, así que ambos salieron cubiertos por sus túnicas a tomar la brisa fresca de primavera. Quedaba apenas una hora para que anocheciera. Era la hora perfecta para encontrarse algunas parejas por la zona, y Rose temía hallar allí a su primo James, que salía con una chica de su misma casa. Después pensó fríamente: su romanticismo era nulo. Era más probable que se hubieran encerrado en alguna mazmorra y estuvieran teniendo sexo.

—¿Qué te preocupa? —susurró la voz dulce de Lorcan a su lado. Ella interrumpió el paso y lo miró, mientras cierto rubor se extendía por su rostro pecoso.

—Mm. Nada, realmente —los ojos azules del chico se clavaron en los suyos. Ese era otro gesto intimidante y a la vez poderoso por el que Rose había caído: Lorcan podía leerla como un libro abierto y lo mejor de todo era su paciencia. Si ella no quería contar nada, el chico guardaba silencio y esperaba.

La espera. Debía ser duro aquello.

Ella misma había estado esperando porque quería tener las cosas claras. No quería que Lorcan se convirtiera en alguien con quien experimentar, valoraba demasiado su amistad. Tampoco quería empezar algo con él y que saliera mal y como consecuencia, dañara su relación. Las dudas de Rose no podían ser más claras: no quería una vida sin Lorcan. A diferencia de su prima Lily, que flirteaba con él en cuanto tenía oportunidad, ella se conformaba con mirarlo. Naturalmente, esto no podía ser sano para ella ni para él. "Y menos para un chico, recuerda", le había dicho en una ocasión su primo James.

Sus pies volvieron a caminar por sí solos mientras su mente pensaba, enardecida. Las suaves manos de Lorcan entraron en contacto con las suyas. Apenas fue un roce, pues el chico conocía la incomodidad de que a Rose la vieran otras personas. Sabía ser sutil, no era un problema.

Paseando por los invernaderos se olvidaron de sus deseos y frustraciones contemplando las maravillosas plantas y flores del lugar: hortensias, lilas, gerberas, lirios… todo un lujo para los sentidos.

El invernadero cinco era el último de los invernaderos y el más alejado de la puerta que conducía al castillo. Rose acarició un helecho y cerró los ojos. Las rugosidades de la hoja eran agradables. Quizá podría elegir el helecho como protagonista para su redacción de _Herbología_.

Entonces, un gemido escapó de su garganta al sentir el cuerpo de Lorcan tras ella, abrazándola. El suyo se movió tan solo como reflejo cuando escuchó un susurro en su oreja:

—Por favor. Solo un rato.

Rose pestañeó, y su cuerpo quedó estático. Desde su posición, Lorcan no podía mirarla a la cara, así que sus ojos volvieron a cerrarse, tal vez para sentir también el calor de él o quizá para esconder su vergüenza. Porque Rose llevaba muchos años ignorando sus sentidos, las alarmantes señales que su cuerpo le mandaba. Como adolescente, a veces ardía y se contenía para no abrazar a Lorcan cada vez que éste la sonreía. Y llegó a una obvia conclusión.

"También es duro para una chica, James".

Sus manos sudaban; su pecho saltaba, emocionado sus pulsaciones demasiado aceleradas; el estómago ejecutaba saltos como si estuviera volando en un partido de quidditch. Su mente dejó de pensar por un segundo, y su cuerpo se giró. Ahí estaba el mayor de los Scamander, mirándola con ternura y deseo. Hasta la espera tenía un límite. ¿Por qué sufrir sin sentido?

Rose sonrió levemente y lo miró con intensidad. A través de sus ojos azules se perdió en la inmensidad de su deseo.

Y allí, entre olor a rosas y esporas, Rose Weasley besó a Lorcan Scamander.


	2. Traición

_2. Traición_

La joven se despertó mucho antes de lo previsto y los acontecimientos del día anterior acudieron en tropel a su memoria. Se tocó los labios de forma instintiva. Después de ese beso había habido más y el de despedida, más largo y elaborado, la dejó con bastante ardor. Tardó en dormirse y cuando lo hizo solo podía evocar la mirada devota de Lorcan como si ella fuera lo único a lo que necesitaba prestar atención.

Ya había besado a un chico a los catorce años, Ethan Lander, en el jardín de su casa, pero no tenía buen recuerdo de ello, pues su primo James los había sorprendido y después había ido diciéndole que tuviera cuidado o sería una chica fácil si se entregaba a cualquiera que conocía.

Ethan era amigo de su primo James y en ocasiones venía a merendar con ellos, en verano, hasta que el chico se mudó a Francia y Rose no supo nada más de él. Por culpa de aquel incidente era que le costaba ser confiada e iniciar una relación. Sobre todo si esa relación tenía previsto durar muchos años, o al menos, esa era su intención.

Suspiró, notando los ardores apaciguarse. ¿Cómo iba a mirar a Lorcan a la cara sin querer besarlo? Por suerte, su compañera de cuarto Orleans le recordó la redacción de Herbología y Rose se alistó con rapidez para bajar al desayuno y dar lo mejor de sí misma en las clases.

Para colmo era un día duro, con Pociones dobles y entrenamiento de quidditch. Hizo su mejor intención de no mirar a los hermanos Scamander en las clases comunes pero no pudo evitar, a término de su entrenamiento y su ducha, que el mayor de ellos lo esperara fuera de los vestuarios.

—Menos mal que no juego, me hubiera rendido en el primer asalto —comentó el chico al verla salir blandiendo la varita y ejecutando un secado de cabello.

—Hola —respondió Rose algo cohibida, mordiéndose el labio. Ambos caminaron hacia los corredores.

—¿Tienes tiempo para salir un rato o estás cansada? No me extrañaría, después de esas acrobacias...

—Tengo que hacer una redacción de _Herbología_, no sé cuánto tiempo me tomará —Rose interrumpió su conversación porque no quería ser grosera: estaba cansada y quería descansar, pero tampoco quería que Lorcan se marchara. No sabía qué decir.

—Dime qué te preocupa, Rose —añadió el chico, con suavidad—. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

—Lorcan… ¿por qué estoy en Gryffindor si soy tan horrible con las citas? —no era eso lo que Rose quería preguntar, pero la pregunta era sincera porque salía de su preocupación actual, como si su alma se vertiera sobre él.

Lorcan rió ruidosamente.

—¿Horrible? ¿Quién dice eso, tú? Ayer no estuviste horrible…

Rose jaló al chico del brazo para llevarlo contra la pared más próxima.

—Me da vergüenza, Lorcan. No se lo habrás contado a nadie, ¿verdad?

El chico alzó la mano en señal de paz y añadió:

—Como dijimos. A pesar de que deseo proclamarlo más que mis notas de _Adivinación_ —Rose respiró, aliviada—. ¿Es eso lo que te preocupa?

Rose se apoyó en la pared: estaban próximos a la escalera y otros estudiantes podían verlos, aunque la mayoría estaban en sus salas comunes o en sus clases extracurriculares.

—No… confío en ti… es solo que… me preocupa no dar la talla.

Lorcan volvió a reír, ruidosamente, y Rose lo enfrentó con dureza.

—Perdona, pero ¿no es eso algo que debería decir yo?

—No bromees. Realmente soy nueva en esto y es natural que me sienta insegura.

—Rose, me alegra que seas nueva. Es una de las cosas que me gustan de ti, que no andas por ahí, tonteando —Rose volvió a relajarse y ambos caminaron de nuevo—. ¿Vamos a la biblioteca?

Rose terminó su trabajo de _Encantamientos_ y su redacción de _Herbología_ en la biblioteca, junto a Lorcan, quien se dedicó a repasar sus lecciones. Sonrió. Era bueno que Lorcan fuera Ravenclaw, porque si la hubiera mirado como aquel chico de Slytherin lo estaba haciendo con esa otra chica, habría muerto de la vergüenza. Lorcan había ido a verla entrenar, dilatando el repaso de asignaturas para ese momento e ignorando las pullas de algunos estudiantes llamándolo "loco". Ella podría también esperarlo cuando saliera del coro, y así hacer las tareas, juntos. Aunque no se concentraba con igual facilidad, con su corazón saltándole todo el rato en el pecho, y esos ardores constantes. ¿Cómo aguantaba Lorcan? Era todo un misterio… Sin embargo, al volver a su sala común sí le pidió un beso, y ella se lo dio, breve y casto, para luego lamentarse internamente de no haber pasado más tiempo saboreando sus labios.

Tras la cena, les dio las buenas noches a Hugo y Lily, sentados junto a la chimenea, entretenidos probando un producto de la tienda del tío George y se dejó caer sobre la cama. Aún no había llegado nadie. Mirando al techo y varita en mano, comenzó a moverla, contemplando chispas de colores saliendo de la punta de la madera: era un hechizo de relajación que le había enseñado su amiga Orleans, que adoraba crear encantamientos. Se mordió el labio: al día siguiente era viernes y había salida a Hogsmeade. ¿Sería muy atrevido preguntarle a Lorcan que la acompañara? En su mente se creó una escena en la que ambos corrían por los caminos aún cubiertos de nieve, se ocultaban y se besaban detrás de algún comercio.

—¿Qué haces vestida? —preguntó alguien, y Rose se sentó, dándose la vuelta rápidamente, como si hubiera sido pillada haciendo algo indecoroso, con la cara como un tomate.

—Ah… hola, Nina —Nina era otra de las compañeras de cuarto. Era la que peor notas tenía y siempre andaba procrastinando con integrantes de otras casas. Le recordaba un poco a su tío George—. Mañana hay salida a Hogsmeade…

De alguna manera, quiso evitar que le preguntara por su azoro, sin embargo Nina repuso:

—Ya he quedado —Rose sonrió, y su rostro se coloreó aún más.

—Ah. Qué bien. No iba a pedirte una cita, no eres mi tipo —Nina rió y comenzó a quitarse la ropa para ponerse el pijama—. Solo quería preguntarte… ¿a qué sitios van normalmente las parejas para estar solas? No me refiero a _Madame Pudipié_, sino a algún sitio donde no haya nadie alrededor.

Nina se giró, con la sorpresa pasmada en su rostro, y se sentó en la cama de Rose.

—¿Por fin vas a hacer algo con Lorcan? ¿Te vas a declarar?

Rose trató de ser sincera sin revelar demasiado.

—Ehm. No. Y sin preguntas —Nina se desencantó.

—Vaya… yo que quería darte algunos consejos. Aunque nunca he salido con un Ravenclaw, creo que son raritos.

—Nina…

—Está bien, Rose —la chica se encogió de brazos y miró a un punto infinito, pensativa—. Te diría que te reunieras con tu misterioso amante en La casa de los gritos, pero últimamente se han multiplicado las visitas allí. Desde que lo reformaron, muchos Gryffindor van allí a retarse convocando gusarajos a ver quién es capaz de atrapar más —Rose arrugó la nariz: a veces no comprendía los pasatiempos de algunos estudiantes de su casa—, por tanto solo quedan las inmediaciones de _Cabeza de Puerco_ y el portillo al final del camino. Lo intenté detrás de la Oficina de Correos, pero no te lo aconsejo si no quieres que una lechuza te dé un susto de muerte.

Nina pretendía arrancar alguna confesión de Rose, pero entonces entró Orleans y Rose aprovechó para excusarse: tenía que enviar una lechuza.

Durante todo el camino estuvo acariciando el búho que adornaba su túnica, un prendedor regalo de Albus, y al llegar a la torre una muchacha rubia y de ojos rasgados se topó con ella.

—Vaya horas para escribir una carta —bromeó Rose, y Abbey, la chica, la miró y se sonrojó.

Abbey Justin estaba en un curso inferior a Rose, pero solía juntarse mucho con los hermanos Scamander al estar en la misma casa. Era la mejor en _Adivinación _y solía competir con Lorcan a ver quién sacaba mejores notas. Era una muchacha rubia de cabello largo muy atractiva pero bastante introvertida que soñaba con abrir un negocio en Diagón junto a su familia.

Como Abbey estaba ocupada atando su pergamino a una lechuza, Rose se sentó frente a un pequeño escritorio para redactar una invitación. Abbey se despidió de ella con un leve "hasta luego" y Rose volvió luego al castillo: empezaba a refrescar.

Albus trataba de acompasar sus pasos a los de su prima Rose, que parecía tener prisa por llegar a Hogsmeade. Cuando los profesores los dejaron solos, ambos se dirigieron a Honeydukes para comprar algunas chucherías y golosinas mágicas. Rose, taciturna, no fue la habitual compañera alegre a la que Albus estaba acostumbrado, quizá porque Lorcan hubiera desestimado su invitación de ir juntos. Hicieron cola para pagar en la caja cuando un chico rubio y muy elegante se acercó a ellos con un paquete de _Droobles(1) _que dejó en los brazos de Albus.

—No te olvides esto para tu enamorada, Potter —Scorpius le sonrió de forma ladina—. Cuantos más coma, mejor la chupará.

Scorpius se alejó junto a sus amigos riéndose en voz alta, mientras Albus miraba a todos los lados, muerto de vergüenza.

Rose lo miró, intrigada.

—¿De quién habla? —susurró—. ¿Te gusta alguna chica?

—No le hagas ni caso. Es idiota —de cualquier forma, Rose debió pensar que Scorpius sabía algo que ella no, pero tampoco dedicó más pensamientos porque conocía a su primo, y en ese sentido eran muy parecidos: no les gustaba alardear de salir con nadie. Como Albus dejó los _Droobles_ a un lado y no los pagó, tampoco insistió.

En su camino se encontraron con diversos estudiantes y se animaron a tomar algo juntos. Después, Rose anunció que se ausentaba un momento para ir a Correos a enviar una lechuza, y salió de _Las Tres Escobas_ con paso apresurado. Cada vez que iba a Hogsmeade le enviaba a tío Harry una bolsa de ranas de chocolate. Era su dulce favorito, le recordaba al momento en que Ron y él se hicieron amigos en el Expreso de Hogwarts. El momento en que su vida cambió. Rose aún no podía creer que su tío hubiera vivido ajeno a la magia. Si ella fuese muggle y tuviera conocimiento de ello, no lo soportaría. Aunque sus abuelos eran muggles y tampoco parecían infelices. Naturalmente, no podía evitar sentir pena por los squibs. Se preguntó si su madre crearía alguna ley al respecto para favorecerlos. Al llegar a Correos, cuando la lechuza salió con su paquete en el pico, recordó las palabras de Nina, diciendo que el callejón de detrás era ideal para hablar seriamente, y su curiosidad la llevó allí: el lugar tenía un muro con varios barrotes; el suelo estaba lleno de cagadas de lechuzas, había un bebedero de tres alturas y mucha comida para los animales. Rose avanzó más hasta traspasar los muros, pero paró de inmediato cuando vio a dos figuras abrazadas. Su instinto inmediato fue darse la vuelta, y entonces repasó un detalle importante: ella conocía esa figura. Ella había abrazado a esa figura. Rose se volvió y ahogó un jadeo. Se aferró a su varita y realizó un _Silencio. _

¿Qué demonios?

¿Lorcan y una chica?

¿Lorcan y ESA chica?

Rose pestañeó, confusa. Lorcan estaba abrazando a Abbey de una forma muy protectora. Ella lo miraba con adoración. ¿Qué pasaba ahí? Porque, a pesar de estar lejos y escondida, su vista era muy buena y ese chico era Lorcan, sin lugar a dudas. Ella no lo confundiría nunca con su hermano porque, bueno, cuando quieres a alguien puedes reconocerlo incluso a ciegas.

Entonces, se miraron, y Lorcan hizo un gesto con la varita. Ese movimiento de muñeca, Rose lo conocía muy bien: era el hechizo de chispas obra de Orleans y que ella misma enseñó a Lorcan. Abbey inclinó su cuerpo hacia él y posó la cabeza sobre su hombro.

Rose exhaló toda la respiración, que había estado contenida desde que los vio, mientras una ira se apoderaba de ella. De modo que Lorcan había rechazado su invitación porque Abbey, a la que vio en la torre el día anterior, se le había adelantado. Aún recordaba su rechazo por escrito:

_No podré bajar a Hogsmeade, tengo algo importante que hacer._

¿Acaso pensaba que si él no iba junto al resto de alumnos, Rose se quedaría sola en el castillo? Pestañeó, y esta vez las lágrimas acudieron con el mismo gesto, dolida y resentida, primero, por la mentira de Lorcan. Segundo, porque estaba ahí, en Hogsmeade, ¡teniendo una cita con OTRA chica!

Y ella le había besado. Se sentía como si le hubiera entregado lo más preciado, su confianza, y él la hubiera hecho añicos. Si ahora adelantaba el paso y hacía una escena, lo más probable es que ambos se quedaran estupefactos al haber sido pillados.

Poco a poco, tratando de no ser vista, se alejó, rumiando la traición.

* * *

><p><strong>Droobles<strong>: El mejor chicle para hacer globos. Produce globos de color jacinto que tardan días en explotar


	3. Cada cosa en su lugar

_3. Cada cosa en su lugar_

Rose lloraba silenciosamente, con la espalda apoyada en el alféizar de una de las ventanas de la Torre cuando llegó Albus con Lily. La chica se limpió rápidamente las lágrimas y se bajó de la ventana.

—¡Prima, espera! —rogó Albus al ver que su intención era marcharse.

—Si os manda Lorcan, podéis decirle que se meta el pergamino por la nariz —empezó la chica, con los ojos enrojecidos. No era una persona llorosa, en ese sentido era más bien como su padre, pero la traición de Lorcan había sido algo difícil con lo que lidiar en esos días. Pudo engañar a su hermano, a su primo James, pero Albus era otra historia: él percibía esas cosas.

—Rosie... ¿por qué iba a enviarnos Lorcan? —La joven se volvió, envuelta en la taciturna luz del atardecer—. ¿Habéis discutido?

—A mí sí me preguntó por ti, pero no me dijo que fuese a buscarte. De hecho, creo que quiere hablar contigo, seguro que para hacer las paces —añadió Lily. Ya no tenía la cojera irregular de días atrás. El tobillo estaba curado por completo.

—Fue en Hogsmeade, ¿no? Desde entonces te noto triste...

Rose suspiró. No le hacía ninguna gracia tener que revivir todo aquello, pero hablarlo con alguien quizá menguara ese peso que parecía estar creciendo por momentos en su pecho. Y la persona ideal quizá fuera Albus.

—He traído _píldoras ácidas _para que lloremos todos —sonrió Lily.

—¿Tú ya estás bien de tu tobillo? —Rose, entonces, se percató de que su prima caminaba bien, y la respuesta fue una sonrisa brillante y un asentimiento de cabeza.

Lily conjuró varios cojines y ambas se sentaron sobre ellos, repartidos en un ala de la Torre. Albus cerró la ventana y aplicó un encantamiento silenciador. Rose, animada por las píldoras, que ocultaron sus lágrimas, y por el genuino interés de sus primos por su estado, rememoró entre ellos los últimos días. Había regresado a Hogsmeade bastante decepcionada; triste, pero sobre todo, decepcionada. La traición de Lorcan estaba arraigándose en su interior. Ella sabía que debía buscar una explicación, que Lorcan, a pesar de todo, no había besado a Abbey, pero que aquella no había sido una conversación normal por el nivel de intimidad entre los dos.

* * *

><p>En cuanto Lorcan viera su cara, sabría que le había ocurrido algo. Así pues, Rose, fingiendo un dolor de estómago que no tenía, le pidió a Orleans que si alguien venía a buscarla, le dijera que estaba en cama, indispuesta. La visita de Lorcan no tardó en producirse. Después llegó el fin de semana, y el lunes, Rose recibió un pergamino por lechuza.<p>

"_¿Cómo estás de tu dolor de estómago? ¿Nos vemos hoy después de Pociones?"_

Rose no podía ni quería huir; el fin de semana había sido duro, y no le gustaba pasarse el tiempo lidiando con posibles preguntas y respuestas. Se reunió con Lorcan a la salida del castillo más próxima al lago. El chico se acercó a ella inmediatamente, pero Rose hizo un gesto evitándolo, que Lorcan interpretó como una petición de espacio, nada más.

Caminaron hacia el lago, ambos con las túnicas abrochadas. Lorcan llevaba su pila de libros en el zurrón porque no le había dado tiempo a dejarlos en la torre, así que los depositó con cuidado sobre el césped.

—¿Cómo fue tu día? —preguntó, sonriendo a Rose de forma brillante, como si realmente disfrutara de su compañía.

—Algo ajetreado.

Tras un silencio espeso y una mirada demasiado larga de él sobre ella, Lorcan habló:

—Rose, ¿puedo besarte? Aquí no hay nadie —la chica se volvió, con los brazos en jarras, y respondió:

—Claro. En cuanto me digas qué hacías en Hogsmeade el viernes —la cara de Lorcan fue todo un poema. Abrió la boca, la cerró, se sonrojó y después miró hacia el lago.

—Solo hice unos recados.

Rose dirigió también la vista hacia el lago porque la visión de Lorcan mintiéndole volvió a sentirse como una puñalada.

—Bien acompañado, supongo.

Se hizo el silencio. Lorcan no sabía si hablar, y si lo sabía, quizá estaba tratando de intuir qué habría visto Rose.

—En realidad fui solo. ¿Estás enfadada porque no fui contigo? Las próximas salidas son para ti, Rose.

La chica cambió su lenguaje corporal de forma inconsciente, cruzándose de brazos.

—Quizá ya no hace falta que te preocupes por eso.

—¿Qué pasa, Rose? ¿Alguien te ha dicho algo? ¿Alguien que quizá quiera separarnos?

Rose se giró bruscamente. Se mordía el labio, sentía un nudo en la garganta y trató de sonar calmada.

—Nadie me ha dicho nada, Lorcan, pero, a menos que tengas una explicación más creíble que la que vi con mis propios ojos, adelante.

—¿Y qué viste, por favor? —Lorcan tenía un genuino autocontrol, pero en esa frase, se le quebró la voz.

—Digamos que fui a enviar una lechuza a mi tío Harry —Rose añadió una sonrisa falsa, repasando cada uno de los movimientos en el rostro de él.

Lorcan bajó la mirada.

—Me viste con Abbey —como recibiera un silencio a cambio, Lorcan trató de pensar por qué la chica había ido a enviar una lechuza y a cotillear en un sitio tan concreto. Supuso que esa pregunta estaba fuera de lugar si quería evitar el enfrentamiento—. Tenía que hablar con ella, pero no puedo contarte los motivos, o estaría traicionando a alguien.

—A mí lo que me preocupa, Lorcan Scamander, es que me has traicionado a mí.

—Entiendo tu enfado. Pero no tengo nada con Abbey y sabes que eres la única para mí —estableció Lorcan, con la mirada sombría, sin apartar la vista.

—¿Y por qué no me dijiste que tenías que hablar con ella y por eso no podías salir? —Rose intentó que la frase saliera de forma calmada, pero no pudo evitar gritar.

—No creí que fuera buena idea —Rose lo miró con furia. El autocontrol de Lorcan se estaba extinguiendo, se mesó los cabellos y sus piernas se movían de un lado a otro, nervioso. Si ocultaba algo, si no podía ser sincero con ella, ¿adónde iba su relación?

—No me gustan las mentiras.

—Lo sé... solo, confía en mí. Sabes que te lo diría si pudiera, pero, no estoy involucrado yo únicamente.

* * *

><p>Rose tragó la última píldora ácida, puso sus brazos alrededor de sus piernas y miró al infinito.<p>

—¿Y ya está? —Lily la miró, extrañada.

—Ya está, solo me dijo que no podía contármelo, pero que confiara en él. Así que yo también voy a pensar en ello y en que quizá no me interesa un compañero que no puede sincerarse conmigo.

Albus calló, mirando sus zapatos.

—Pero tú le quieres, Rose.

—El amor no es suficiente, ¿sabes? —Rose se mordió el labio—. Mamá siempre dice que hay que asegurarse de que tu novio es siempre tu mejor amigo.

—¿Ha vuelto a decirte algo? —inquirió Albus.

—Me ha pedido que nos veamos varias veces, y obviamente, lo he rechazado.

—¿Y dices que la viste con Abbey Justin? —volvió a preguntar, y su prima asintió—. Curioso. He visto a Lorcan varias veces, pero siempre solo. ¿Quieres que hable con él?

Rose negó con la cabeza.

—No. Es evidente que si es algo que no puede contar, tampoco te lo dirá a ti. Además… no creo que Lorcan me esté engañando con Abbey. Pero su mentira al decirme que no bajaría a Hogsmeade, me dolió. Y además de eso, también su negativa a confiar en mí.

—Abbey y tú tampoco sois amigas, no veo por qué no pudiera contarte eso que lo involucra a él y a ella —elucubró Lily.

—Quizá no sea un asunto solo de ellos dos —habló Albus, hasta entonces callado—. ¡Oye, Rose! ¿Y si a quien viste no fue Lorcan, sino a Lysander?

Lily se giró, sus enormes ojos marrones ensanchados por la sorpresa al recordar que ambos eran gemelos idénticos.

—¿Se cambiaron? ¿Cómo hacían los tíos Fred y George?

—Me temo que no. Aparte de que él ha confesado, no puedo equivocarme. Le conozco… —y Rose quiso añadir "le he besado", "le he abrazado", "conozco su olor", pero nuevas lágrimas amenazaron con romper su exterior ahora calmado.

—Prima, él te quiere y puedo demostrártelo —Lily se levantó, alisándose la falda, y Rose la imitó, temiendo que hiciera algo incorrecto.

—No hagas nada, Lily. Los intermediarios en estos temas solo causan confusión. Sin ofender, pero…

—Pero algo tienes que hacer, Rose —apoyó Albus, levantándose también—. No puedes estar constantemente elucubrando cosas que ni siquiera existen.

—Y eso me lo dice un Slytherin —sonrió Rose meneando la cabeza—. De verdad, chicos, solo quería desahogarme. Es cierto que tendré que poner una solución al tema, pero dejadme que lo haga sola.

Lily y Albus recogieron los cojines conjurados devolviéndolos a su estado normal, libros de texto del colegio; tras aquello, se despidieron de Rose y caminaron hacia la sala común de Slytherin. En el camino, un chico alto, rubio y espigado, parecía tener prisa. Los hermanos se miraron el uno al otro.

—¿Piensas lo mismo que yo, Albus?

—No sé si lo mismo que tú, pero me parece que ese chico necesita una conversación.

* * *

><p>Rose se afanaba en terminar una redacción de los usos de la sangre del dragón cuando alguien se inclinó sobre ella.<p>

—¿Podemos hablar?

Rose se giró y su corazón dio un vuelco para colocarse en su lugar después. Con la mano en el pecho, terminó de observar a aquel muchacho. Sus voces eran parecidas, pero no iguales.

—Oh. Lysander. Qué susto me has dado.

—Pensabas que era mi hermano, ¿no? —Lysander sonrió ligeramente y acompañó a la chica fuera de la sala para evitar regaños de Irma Pince, quien ya los miraba por encima de las gafas.

Se dirigieron hacia uno de los pasillos más cercanos a la zona, donde Lysander la interrogó sin rodeos.

—¿Os ha pasado algo a ti y a Lorcan? Mi hermano me dijo que habías aceptado ser su chica.

Rose se mordió el labio, y un rubor se extendió por su cara.

—Sí, acepté salir con él.

Lysander se apoyó en la columna más próxima y miró hacia el techo.

—¿Sabes cuántos años ha esperado mi hermano para pedirte salir?

—Habla claro, Lysander, sí, sé que ha esperado mucho tiempo, y sí, sé que me quiere. Pero pasó algo que no me gustó.

Lysander exhaló todo el aire contenido y dijo, benevolente.

—Por mi culpa.

—¿Perdón? —preguntó Rose, confundida.

—Le dije a mi hermano que no se lo contara a nadie, y veo que se lo ha tomado demasiado en serio. Aunque después de que te lo explique quizá vayas a gritarle a Lorcan y me grites a mí también. Bien. Prométeme que si te lo cuento harás las paces con mi hermano.

Rose comenzaba a sentir aún más inquietud en su interior. ¿De qué iba todo ese tema secreto? ¿De verdad quería saberlo? Tal como había dicho Albus, no aguantaría elucubrando posibles hipótesis en su mente.

—Dispara, Scamander.

—Promételo, Rose.

—No, no lo prometo. Veamos qué tienes que contar. Me impaciento por momentos.

Ambos se sentaron en el suelo. Una ventana solitaria iluminaba sus rostros a través de un haz de luz colándose. Las pisadas de algunos estudiantes se escuchaban, cercanas, a su paso para ir a otras zonas, acompañadas de algunas risas y comentarios.

—Abbey Justin. Aquel día, en Hogsmeade, se me iba a declarar. Digamos que lo supe. Y sabes cuán malo soy para hablar, Rose. Y lo bien que mi hermano se defiende con las palabras.

—¿Le gustas a Abbey y enviaste a Lorcan en tu lugar para que la rechazara? —a Rose se le abrió la boca como un buzón. Al final, Albus no iba mal encaminado…

—Nos odias, ¿verdad?

Rose no lo definiría como odio, pero tras ponerse en el lugar de la chica, tras entender que nunca obtuvo una respuesta sincera, pudo notar la rabia ascendiendo desde su estómago.

—Mucho. ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—Abbey… ella es muy susceptible.

—Y sincera. ¿Y crees que se merece algo así?

—No. Rose. Soy yo, que soy inseguro cuando hablo con las chicas, maldita sea. No tengo la labia de mi hermano, y si iba a la cita, seguro que decía alguna palabra incorrecta.

—Aún así —Rose se giró para mostrarle su rostro enfadado—, ¿crees que Abbey no se dio cuenta?

—Tú nos identificas a pesar de ser idénticos —fue toda la respuesta de Lysander, cuyas manos se movían, nerviosas, por sus muslos.

Había gestos que los hermanos compartían, pero Rose, incluso si sus gestos fueran iguales, sabría inmediatamente decir cuál de los hermanos hablaba con ella.

—Lysander, cuando quieres a alguien lo memorizas todo. Y si a mí Lorcan me hubiera dado el cambiazo contigo, no solo lo hubiera descubierto, sino que además me habría enfadado. Mucho.

Lysander asomó una ligera sonrisa, porque la situación tenía su gracia.

—Sabía que ibas a estar en desacuerdo. Realmente, cuando le pedí esto a mi hermano, mi intención no era que te lo ocultara; seguramente, al hablar con Abbey, él sí se dio cuenta de que lo que habíamos hecho estaba mal. ¿Cómo iba a contártelo? Le odiarías igual…

Rose suspiró, murmurando algo como "Lorcan, idiota". Pero el alivio de saber que solo fuera eso, que él no estaba involucrado con nadie más, que la historia de Lysander fuera cierta, aunque injusta para la pobre Abbey, vertieron en ella el bálsamo de esperanza y alivio que necesitaba.

—Voy a ponerle las pilas a tu hermano —se levantó, decidida—. Y en cuanto a ti, te recomiendo que hables con Abbey y te disculpes. Si además de rechazada es ignorada, no dudes de que ya no será vuestra amiga. De verdad, a veces no sé qué tenéis los chicos en la cabeza… creéis que somos tontas.

Lysander vio cómo Rose Weasley marchó hacia la torre de Ravenclaw. Recordó la charla que tuvieron Albus y Lily con él, contándole el problema que ambos estaban enfrentando. Había sido un idiota, perjudicando a Rose y Lorcan así. Miró un punto al infinito, respiró y, con manos aún temblorosas, sacó pergamino y pluma y comenzó a redactar una carta de disculpas.

* * *

><p>Albus entró a la sala común, con las mejillas coloreadas y la respiración alterada, cansado: había corrido casi una hora por el lago para poder tener ese aspecto y hacer su farsa. Sin dilación, se dirigió hacia el cuarto que compartía con otros estudiantes, entre ellos Scorpius Malfoy y lo encontró allí, tumbado en la cama, mirando el techo.<p>

—¿Qué quieres, Potter? Estoy ocupado.

Albus se preguntó a qué le llamaban en su familia estar ocupado. ¿Qué dirían si vieran a su madre, ama de casa, atendiéndolos a todos a la vez? Pero claro, el señorito Malfoy tenía elfos domésticos y mucho tiempo libre.

—Quiero… darte algo —la captación de sorpresa provocó que Scorpius se moviera en su cama, se incorporara, y lo mirara con interés. Siempre era un plus, para todos los estudiantes de Slytherin, que el hijo de Harry Potter te prestara atención.

—¿A mí?

—Sí. Bueno… yo… verás, te traje un regalo sin importancia —Scorpius contempló el papelito del paquete y lo reconoció enseguida: era de Honeydukes. Orgulloso, alargó la mano para cogerlo y cuando vio su interior, palideció—. Escuché a Ewan Carmichael decir que le encantaban las mamadas y…

Albus no pudo terminar la frase. Scorpius, completamente rojo, había agarrado su varita para lanzarle un maleficio de piernas de mantequilla, pero no por nada, el moreno era hijo del auror Potter y supo esquivarlo sin dificultad.

—Mira, Potter, esta noche ni se te ocurra aparecer por aquí porque llenaré tu cama con grindylows del lago, ¿entiendes?

Las risas desorbitadas de Albus podían escucharse hasta que éste salió apresuradamente de la sala común de Slytherin. Más tarde, sus propios compañeros de cuarto lo escoltarían hacia su cama felicitando la excelente broma que habían presenciado.

* * *

><p>La pluma de Lorcan rasgaba el papel con mucha rapidez en un trabajo para <em>Encantamientos<em> en su sala común cuando su portador notó una presencia tras él.

—Escribiste mal "adquiriremos" —el chico se volvió para ver a Rose junto a él, con el ceño fruncido. El chico miró hacia la puerta. Salvo él y dos chicas más, estaba solo allí.

—¿Cómo has entrado? —Rose fue a abrir la boca y entonces Lorcan meneó la cabeza en un gesto desdeñoso—. Ah, a veces pareces más Raven tú que yo.

Lorcan se levantó, apartándose de sus compañeras, que compartían la mesa, y dejó sobre su libro el pergamino a medio rellenar.

—Me alegra mucho verte —admitió Lorcan, bajando la voz mientras caminaban fuera de la torre, y rozó la mano de la chica con su dedo. Rose se sobresaltó, pero aceptó el roce sin decir nada—. ¿Ya no estás enfadada?

—Lysander me ha contado todo.

—Oh —la cara de Lorcan se desencantó del todo—. Y supongo que has venido a decirme cuán idiota he sido por dejarme llevar por la idea.

—Más o menos...

Había un banco junto a una enorme pintura, y ambos se sentaron allí. Las columnas les daban suficiente privacidad, no era un lugar de paso salvo que quisieras ir a los baños de prefectos. Por algún motivo, a Rose ya no le importaba.

—Lysander hablará con ella. Se dio cuenta de que no era justo para Abbey. Lo que ya no sé es si ella querrá escucharle. Mi hermano no es muy diferente a mí; no sabe qué decir cuando se le declaran sin ofender a la otra persona.

—Puede escribirle una carta. Creo que así es más sencillo —propuso Rose.

—Sí. Es otra opción. Se lo diré.

Tras un enorme silencio en el cual Lorcan respiró entrecortadamente, se pasó las manos por sus pantalones y mantuvo la mirada perdida, Rose habló:

—Estás nervioso, Lorcan, y sé lo que vas a hacer en cinco segundos —en lugar de enfrentarla con la mirada, Lorcan se tapó la cara. Su mano fue agarrada con fuerza—. No puedes huir. Tienes que enfrentar las cosas. En la vida no siempre hay que reír, Lorcan. Es mejor que aprendas eso.

El joven continuó con la mano sobre la cara. La voz, temblando, preguntó:

—¿Eso quiere decir que ya no quieres verme más? ¿Te he decepcionado?

—Mírame, Lorcan —el chico alzó sus azules ojos llenos de lágrimas—. Me has decepcionado. Pero eso no quiere decir que no te quiera. Lo he pasado mal estos días, pensando que querías a otra persona, pensando que tenías algún motivo oculto para mentirme.

—Abbey solo es una buena amiga... que está enamorada de mi hermano. Ella es la única que pierde en esta situación. —Lorcan enjugó las lágrimas con su mano y trató de calmar su nerviosismo.

—Lo sé —Rose lo abrazó. Y, por Merlín, abrazarle era tan reconfortante; sentir su calor, su aroma, su presencia. No podía dejar a alguien tan importante en su vida por un malentendido. Lorcan tenía sus miedos, sus traumas, como cualquier otro mago de su edad, como ella. Pero también tenía excelentes virtudes que hacían su vida feliz. Esa complicidad, ese modo de entenderse, puras bendiciones.

Lorcan trataba de calmarse agarrando la túnica de Rose con fuerza. Cuando la respiración se hizo más calmada, el chico notó unas suaves manos pasando por su cabello, revolviéndolo con calma. El nudo en la garganta fue desapareciendo, reemplazándose por un incómodo ardor en la parte baja del estómago cuando alzó la vista y Rose Weasley lo besó apasionadamente. Lorcan tuvo que retirarse para poder calmar su cuerpo y los latidos acelerados.

—Mierda, Rose —murmuró mientras la chica lo miraba con deseo profundo—. Para o tendremos problemas.

—¿No te jactabas de tu estupendo autocontrol? —sonrió malévola, con el rostro a dos milímetros del suyo.

—¿Y tú temías no dar la talla? —se burló Lorcan. Y tan repentinamente como se arrimó a él, Rose se apartó para introducir la mano en un bolsillo de su túnica—. Por cierto, te he escrito algo.

Lorcan alzó las cejas, sorprendido, y abrió el pergamino: en caligrafía elegante y cuidada, pudo leer:

_Enhorabuena. Has elegido a un Gryffindor. Somos sinceros, impulsivos, a veces testarudos, _

_pero nuestro instinto de protección nos obliga a conservar lo que queremos en nuestra vida._

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

FF_FF

28/08/14

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de autor: <strong>Estos fueron los tres títulos que se me asignaron para escribir una historia de HP y aumentar así el número de fics en castellano. Siempre he querido escribir sobre los hermanos Scamander, así que aproveché y reuní también el tema de los miedos irracionales y aquellas cosas que nos paralizan que para otros pueden ser incomprensibles, pero que cada uno vive a su manera.

Espero que os haya gustado y estaré encantada de recibir vuestras opiniones.

Besos.


End file.
